Love can suffer
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Lithuania fought for the U.S.S.R and had to leave you. But, he came back to you.  ...Onesided RussiaxOC ...LithuaniaxOC    SEQUAL TO "TRUE LOVE!"
1. Chapter 1

"Toris!" you screamed joyfully as Lithuania walked towards you. "I missed you." You yelled and swayed your arms around his neck. You cried. Damn that Russia. He made your love go out to fight for the damn Soviet Union.

He tensed only slightly as you made contact with him, before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around you, "I've missed you too."

You opened your closed eyes and noticed Russia standing not far behind you and your lover. You shifted away from Lithuania awkwardly as Russia made his way towards you.

"Hello Emma." He said, voice leaking with sadistic thought.

You moved under his rough gaze and simply replied, "Hello Ivan."

"You missed me da?" Russia said and touched your shoulder roughly. You flinched and nodded slightly, purposefully avoiding eye contact with the Russian.

Lithuania could say nothing to Russia, for if he did, he would get beat down, even if you were there to witness. Yes, it broke him apart to see the largest nation move and touch you right in front of him.

"Good da! I missed you too!" He said gleefully as he bounced into the house, yelling behind him, "Make dinner soon da? I've also missed your cooking~!"

You looked at Lithuania, and you could see how angry he was. "Nusiramintri [1]." You whispered to him and cupped his cheek. "Go relax. You need too. You fought well for our country."

His green eyes looked at you, and he smiled softly. "I love you."

You smiled. You really missed that. "I love you also." Now come on." You said and took his hand sweetly and led him into the house. He stopped you once you reached a closet. He turned and looked around before opening the door and pushed you into it. He followed you and couldn't help but nearly collapse in your arms.

He cried long and hard into your chest. "It was horrible…" He whispered. "So many people died. I was afraid I wouldn't come back to you…" He cried harder.

You hugged him tightly. "You came back though."

He looked at you through tear eyes, "I'm so glad I did." He mumbled.

You smiled and him and whipped his tears away. "Stop crying before you get a stomach ache." You whispered and pecked his cheek sweetly.

"A-ar galite man pabučiuoti [2]?" He asked shyly.

You nodded and pushed his face towards your own; you put your lips softly onto his. He sunk into your touch easily, and let his lips relax and mold with yours. He pushed his body upwards and forced his lips onto yours a little bit more, before he pulled away from you.

"Stay with me in here for a while." You smiled and nodded.

You ran a hand through his light brown hair, and he seemed to lean into your hand. "It's still soft." You said to him. "I've always envied your hair. I can never get mine as soft as yours."

He laughed lightly, "It is pretty soft isn't it?"

You giggled, "Yes."

"Aš tave myliu[3] Toris." You said and kissed his forehead.

He smiled brightly at you, "Aš džiaugiuosi[4]..." He whispered and hugged you tightly.

**_1-calm down._**

**_2-C-can you kiss me?_**

**_3-I love you_**

**_4-I'm Glad._**


	2. Chapter 2

Your slender fingers ran across his back, across the many scars that laid there. He sat quietly and let you caress and examine each one.

"I can't believe Ivan did this to you…" You whispered.

He closed his eyes as he thought about the torcher that country put him and others through. He was glad that the sadistic nation has yet to hurt you. He knew it would happen eventually, but he hoped that before it did, he and you would be far away from him.

"He and I were once in a relationship." He admitted, "He hurt me when thing didn't go his way."

You kissed his bare shoulder, "I'll never hurt you." You said and hugged him from behind.

He smiled and leaned into you, "Good."

A sudden knock on the door filled the room. "Toris you in there da?"

Lithuania sighed, "Yes Ivan."

"Do you know where Emma went da? I can't find her."

Green eyes looked at you. "I'm in here Ivan." You mumbled and stood up.

Lithuania pulled his shirt back on and walked to the door. He opened it, only to have him nearly pushed out of the way. You were pulled away from the room and into the hallway. "What were you doing with her?" Russia demanded. Lithuania flinched at the roughness of his voice.

"N-nothing. He did nothing to me Ivan." You said quickly.

Russia looked at you, "Are you lying to me?"

"He didn't do anything!" you yelled at him. "He was showing me a document for the meeting on Friday."

"Oh I see~!" He said, "Emma, if you can, I need some help with something in my study."

Russia walked back down the hall, leaving you with Lithuania. "I should go help him." you mumbled.

Lithuania clenched his fist, "No. you're staying with me." He said harshly, grabbed your and pulled you back into his room. He pushed you against the door, and locked it.

You only stared at him. He got protective… That only happens when he feels something bad was going to happen. "Toris…" you whispered and brushed a hand through his soft locks.

"You aren't going to go help him." He said and hugged you tightly.

"I know." You said as you hugged him back.

He nibbled at your neck before lifting you off the ground and walking to his bed. He laid you on it softly before laying down beside you. "He doesn't need your help. He can do it himself."

"He can." You mumbled and snuggled into Lithuania.

He kissed the top of your head, "I love you…"

"I love you too Toris."

You could feel him smile as he pulled you tighter against him. He placed a small chaste kiss on your lips. "Esi mano.[1]" He said softly and kissed your earlobe. You shut your eyes and fell asleep with his arms wrapped around you tightly. You were his nothing, not even Russia would change that.

_**1-You're mine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Feliks!" you happily shouted. _

_He looked up at you and smiled, "Like hey Emma!" He hugged you. "You came like, just in time."_

_You raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"_

_"Dude, I'm like, meeting a new country today who wants to like, get married or something."_

_"Is it a girl?"_

_"Like, I dunno."_

_You pursed your lips, "I hope it's a girl so she can steal all your clothes~!" you teased._

_He frowned slightly, "No! I like, won't let her!"_

_"Feliks, they're here." His leader announced._

_He simply smiled before sitting –oh so awesomely- on the throne type chair. In came a boy, a few years older than you. He was cute, yes very cute. Naturally, he was taller than you, but he looked to have way softer hair than yours. You scoffed silently._

_Poland smiled. "Like show me your junk first!" He told the boy._

_The boy stuttered. You couldn't suppress the giggle that bubbled from your lips. "He's just joking." You said._

_The boy turned to face you. Your voice was like an angel to him. "D-does he often joke like that?"_

_"He does yes. But trust me, you will get used to it!"_

_He smiled at you, "I'm sure I will, because it seems a girl such as yourself has."_

_You smiled back at him, "Yup." _

_The boy bowed before announcing, "My name is Toris and the personified Lithuania, pleased to meet you."_

_Feliks smiled, "Like Emma~ I think, he like has a crush on you~!"_

_Lithuania stuttered again, before denying such a thing._

* * *

><p>"Feliks~!" you joyfully shouted as you threw yourself into the blondes arms. "I haven't seen you forever!"<p>

"I like, know." He said and hugged you back. "I like totally missed you."

You pulled away from him, "Ivan won't ever let me leave the house, and it's ridiculous. But I snuck out this time with Toris!"

Lithuania stood behind you and smiled at Poland. "H-hey Poland!"

Poland smiled before hugging him. Lithuania tensed up before slightly relaxing. "It's like, good to see you Toris. Russia never lets us like, hang anymore. Plus, I haven't seen you or Emma in like, over two years.""

"Y-yeah." He said and looked at you. You smiled back at him.

Poland raised an eyebrow, "Am I like, sensing chemistry between you two?"

Lithuania and you blushed. "U-uh... Actually, that's why we wanted to come talk to you..." You said.

Lithuania added quickly, "I finally confessed my love to her!"

Poland's mouth was open wide in seconds flat, "I LIKE, SO KNEW IT!"

You laughed when Lithuania's face turned a beautiful shade of red.


End file.
